The present invention relates to improved chewing gum products. More particularly, the present invention relates to improving chewing gum products by the use of specific bulking agents in a coating applied to the gum products.
Chewing gums are frequently enclosed with hard or soft coatings. Coatings provide an opportunity for the manufacturer to vary product characteristics such as taste, appearance and nutritional value. In recent years, efforts have been devoted to producing sugarless hard coatings for chewing gum. In today's health conscious society, gums containing sugarless sweeteners are popular confectionary items. In response to this consumer demand, the industry has investigated sugarless coatings containing compounds such as xylitol, sorbitol, mannitol, hydrogenated isomaltulose and hydrogenated starch hydrolyzates. These sugarless compounds contain sweetening characteristics but are devoid of commonly known sugars such as sucrose, dextrose, fructose, glucose and equivalent products.
Hard coatings containing sorbitol are common in the art. Sorbitol is generally acceptable because of its availability and the low cost. Sugarless gums coated with sorbitol, however, suffer from deficiencies. For example, sorbitol coating solutions are difficult to employ in the coating process. In addition, sorbitol coated products are usually rough, contain colored spots or blotches, and are waxy. Furthermore, because of its hygroscopicity, sorbitol dries and crystallizes slowly. Thus, sorbitol coated products are often rejected by consumers because of their rough and mottled appearance and lack of crunchiness as compared to sugar coatings.
Accordingly, a need currently exists in the confectionary market place for a gum with a hard coating which possesses the appealable characteristics of a sugar coating. To satisfy consumers, the coating would ideally be identical in appearance, taste, and mouth feel to a sugar coating. To satisfy the manufacturers, the coating would be high in stability, easy to apply and economical.
The non-sugar polyols such as sorbitol, mannitol, xylitol and hydrogenated isomaltulose have the advantage of not contributing to dental caries of consumers, as well as being able to be consumed by diabetics. However, all polyols have the disadvantage of causing gastrointestinal disturbances if consumed in too great of a quantity. Therefore it would be a great advantage to be able to use a carbohydrate or carbohydrate-like food ingredient for a coated chewing gum that would act as a coating, but not contribute to dental caries nor cause gastrointestinal disturbances.
One such material is called palatinose (or isomaltulose). This bulking agent or bulk sweetener, which is not approved for use in food products or in chewing gum in the U.S., is being considered by the US-FDA for GRAS Affirmation. The bulk sweetener is approved for use in Japan and is being used in chewing gum. Although a sugar, palatinose does not contribute to dental caries, nor does it cause gastrointestinal disturbances. Palatinose has also been polymerized to yield another similar bulking agent ingredient, called palatinose oligosaccharide (POS).
The manufacture of palatinose is disclosed in UK Patent No. 2 063 268, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,531, and EPO Patent Publication No. 0 483 755.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,119 and UK Patent No. 2 066 639 disclose the replacement of sucrose with palatinose in various food type products, including chewing gum.
Combinations of palatinose with high-potency sweeteners are disclosed in EPO Patent Publication No. 0 390 438 (using sucralose) and Japanese Patent Disclosures Nos. 83-138355 (using aspartame) and 1991-240463.
Results of cariogenic studies of palatinose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,429 and 4,695,326. Palatinose inhibits the formation of insoluble glucan from sucrose and thus reduces dental plaque.
The use of palatinose in chewing gum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,972, UK Patent No. 2 223 944 and Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 82-86246, 85-248137, 89-19860, 1991-240463 and 1991-39100.
Hydrogenated isomaltulose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,957 and 4,233,439 and in Japanese Patent Publication No. 87-148496. Chewing gums using hydrogenated isomaltulose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,435 and 4,961,935.
An oligosacchaaride syrup containing palatinose is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 85-09466.
More information on palatinose can be found in Progress in Sweeteners, edited by T. H. Grenby, published by Elsevier Science Publishers Ltd., England in 1989, Chapter 6, pages 143-167.